Lesson 10
Kagura finds a giant abandoned dog in front of their place. Summary Kagura, after buying sukonbu, notices a group of boys outside her house and asks what are they doing. Seeing her, the boys run away and she hears a bark. In a box, there is a huge white dog. Kagura comes back and Shinpachi asks for the toilet paper. Kagura gives him only one roll and the couple start arguing. Gin wakes up and notices something behind Shinpachi. Shinpachi turns in the way Gin is watching and is shocked with presence of the giant dog. Kagura explains that he was dropped outside their house and Gin scolds her for bringing something they cannot identify. She says his name is Sadaharu but Shinpachi interjects that she made that up. Kagura gives Shinpachi a paper that was in his collar and while he reads it, they understand that he was abandoned. Gin frustrated orders Kagura to put him back on the street but she yells that he would die. Gin states that he would be fine as he is a “Sadaharu” but is bitten by him. In the park, Gin and Shinpachi comment on how Kagura and Sadaharu are becoming attached to each other even with Sadaharu attacking her. Kagura explains to the pair that she loves animals but because of her super strength she would always kill her pets and so she forbade herself from approaching them. She claims that Sadaharu must be a present from “God” as he’s strong enough to survive her attacks and goes to fetch more Sukonbu ordering the pair to take care of Sadaharu. Prince Hatta comments that Earth is an interesting planet as there are many different types of animals. Suddenly Gin and Shinpachi appear being chased by Sadaharu are the three are hit by the car. While Jii starts to panic, Hatta notices the dog and claims he’s a God Dog and then they tie him to the car. Kagura notices this and starts chasing the car. While the prince vents that the last time he came to Earth he was treated horribly, now with his new acquisition he could forget all about it. Gin, from the roof of the car, asks them to forgive the dog and give him back, but Jii only tries to shake him off. He notices then the girl running after them at super speed and tries to shoot her but she only destroys the car with a swing of her umbrella. She then cries, remembering that Sadaharu was on the roof and that she had, once again, killed her pet. Gin then asks what she was crying about while being bitten by the giant dog. Kagura embraces Sadaharu and Gin states that his food would come out of Kagura’s pay. She thanks him even thought she never received a paycheck from him. The prince and the Jii decide to never come back to Earth. Quotes *Shimura Shinpachi: "Somehow animals can tell, by biting us, that were garbage to be thrown out." *Kagura: "All girls like cute things. You don't need a reason." Characters #Kagura #Sadaharu #Shimura Shinpachi #Sakata Gintoki #Prince Hata #Jii Category:Chapters